Circuit boards having pre-tin layers disposed on pads of the circuit board are known in the art. The pre-tin layers are commonly formed on the pads by surface mount technology (“SMT”), and are soldered to electrical contacts of an electrical connector in order to achieve a structural and electrical connection between the circuit board and the electrical connector. Soldering joints between such pre-tin layers and contacts, however, are commonly dry or otherwise faulty, leading to a failure of the electrical connection between the circuit board and the electrical connector.